Stupid Teme!
by AikoSatu
Summary: When Sasuke leaves Naruto the blonde's heart is broken. Can Gaara pick up the pieces and stitch them back together?


**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sakura would've been killed along time ago. All the characters belong to their respective owners which is not me. All that's mine is the idea. Thank you for taking the time to read this and any feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

"Stupid Teme! Why, why did you leave? I thought you loved me!" His voice echoed as he looked at the sky standing on the face of Madara; yep he was at the place he last saw him…again. He had been coming here as soon as he got out of the hospital trying to get over him, but he couldn't. Lee was in the hospital along with a few others. The Sand siblings were leaving tomorrow at dawn but at this rate Naruto wouldn't get back to the village before sunrise. Seeing how he won't leave until the sun is down, then he walks, not runs at a ninja speed, no he just walks. So he wouldn't see his new friends off, more importantly he wouldn't see Gaara off.

"Stupid Teme, why did you go?" His cries were only whispers now as he sunk to the ground, tears coming out of his eyes. "Why did you leave? Why, what was so good there and bad here? Was it me?" He looked up as if he would see Sasuke in the air smirking while saying, 'yes. Naruto, you're the reason I left.' His nails dug into his legs as he screamed a blood cringing scream that would make anyone run in terror…but not Gaara.

"Naruto?" Gaara came out from the bushes very slowly as if frightened of just Naruto's presence.

"Gaara," Naruto jumped at the older ones voice. He pressed his hands under his eyes whipping the tears, trying to act as though he was simply fixing his shinobi headband. Gaara was no fool and easily realized what was happening.

"Naruto…" He went around the other as he knelt down and brushed the blonde locks away from his face. Naruto looked up in shock his hands dangling loosely at his sides. Gaara's hands yet again brushed Naruto's face only this time it was to wipe away any remanding tears that the blonde had missed. "What happened?"

"Uh…it's nothing Gaara just sand in my eye." Naruto did his best at reenacting his signature grin, while the older just scowled at that imitation. Naruto then fell forward making Gaara almost fall catching him leaving them in a very odd potion.

"Naruto," Gaara questioned. His words were always short he didn't need to say much to get a point across he simply had to say a few words and everyone agreed; whether it be a threat or just small talk. Gaara sat up after the blonde did but held him close. "What really happened, Naruto?"

"I just," Naruto cut himself off with the growing debate in his mind. _'Should I tell him? I mean he won't care. He'll just walk off saying I'm an idiot.'_ He counted his odds and realized he didn't care. "…Sasuke left." After a very long pause Gaara smirked. _'I knew it!'_

"Naruto you're an idiot." This is when the blonde became lost. Instead of Gaara pushing Naruto off of him and walking away, he pulled him closer breathing in Naruto's sent. "He's not worth your tears. No one is. No one is pure enough to deserve the beaming light you are in a person's life." Naruto looked up his eyes the size of saucer he couldn't believe what Gaara said, let alone how much he said.

"I…I…I'm sorr," his 'sorry' was cut off by Gaara's lips crushing on his. Gaara pulled away a few moments after he pulled in. "Gaara?"

"The one who should be sorry is me." He gently pushed Naruto off of him, getting up to leave.

"Gaara, don't leave!" Naruto grabbed the others sash, as it flowed in the wind, and gave it a little tug sending the smaller one pummeling into his chest. Lifting Gaara's chin with his hand he placed a kiss on his lips, just like Gaara's it was a small yet held back one; afraid of what might happen. _'Maybe he does wanna help,'_ raced through the blondes mind as Gaara pressed harder against the others body, sending shivers down both bodies. _'This is what Kankuro said to do. When you care for someone you make them feel good. Even if you'll feel bad in the end…'_ He asked for entrance as his hands wrapped around Naruto's waist. The moon went up as the two were caught in merely themselves and nothing else.

Hours came and Naruto was resting his head on Gaara's bare chest.

"Hey Gaara, how come you did this?" Looking into aqua eyes he saw the pain, the red-head had true feelings for him; ones that neither truly understood, not yet anyways.

"Kankuro told _me 'when you care for someone you make them feel good. Even if you'll feel bad in the end…'_ I saw you sad and I wanted you to feel better. He said that _'if you feel a pain in your chest that's your heart trying to tell you something. That you love them and that makes you want to do everything to make them happy.'_ He told me this would make you happy, did it?" Gaara was so unsure when he said that he had never talked that much in his whole life and he was scared.

"Yes Gaara, it made me so happy!" His true signature grin shined brightly over the moonlight in Gaara's eyes. Proving that Naruto was Gaara's light. They both finally knew how to make the other happy; to be that light, in Gaara's case, and to love the other with every part of your being, in Naruto's. Gaara smiled with Naruto making the blonde's smile even brighter, if it was even possible. Gaara was soft, sweet, gentle, and so much more. He was everything that Sasuke wasn't, and that's what drew him in and kept him locked there.

"Naruto," Gaara whispered trying not to make the other jump out of his thoughts as he motioned to the shooting star.

"Make a wish!" They both closed their eyes as they said the wish in their mind.

'_I wish he'll stay mine forever!'_

'..._I wish he'll stay mine forever...'_

"What'd you wish for Gaara?" He started putting on his shirt as Gaara helped him with it.

"It won't come true if I tell you, now will it?"

"Heh guess your right!" _'So we wished the same thing. Well then I'm sure it'll come true! 2 times are better than one!'_ Once their clothing was on properly they started walking home hand and hand. Well until Gaara got tired of walking and had the sand carry them as he held Naruto watching him sleep.

"Good Night Naruto." Once he made sure Naruto was asleep he kissed his forehead. "Thanks you stupid Teme." He smirked at his comment thinking the Uchiha was an idiot for leaving Naruto.


End file.
